


Three Fates

by Gizzelle_Tomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fate, M/M, Sad, So Like Semi-Happy Ending, Soulmate AU, Technically There's No Happy Ending But There Is Clousure, The Names Of The Fates Come From Math, Three Sad Fates For Soulmates, Zayn and Niall /Liam and Sophia are BARELY Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzelle_Tomlinson/pseuds/Gizzelle_Tomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, everyone has a soulmate.</p><p>Fate chooses whether or not they meet.</p><p>Parallel Fate is when two soulmates will never have a chance to meet.</p><p>Asymptotes Fate is when two soulmates come closer and closer to each other, but will never meet.</p><p>The third and final fate, Tangent Fate, is when two soulmates only have one chance to meet, but then part ways forever.</p><p>Which fate will Harry and Louis have? What about the fate of their friends? Why is their world so cruel to them this way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Fates

This will be a one shot


End file.
